vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Otomachi Una (VOCALOID4)/@comment-28276648-20160927182106/@comment-53539-20190429102136
@Maniella, at this point finding females with unique Voicebanks is almost impossible. Una's a post Chika vocal with a huge range. Depending on the octave, she'll sound differently, this has been happening a lot since V2 miki and as range increase it becomes common. So she'll sound very different depending on the range, whereas Rin and Miku won't. The issue with Rin and Miku is their a 2 layer voicebank from V2, with V2 vocal ranges so tend to have much more consistent sounds unless you start editing with Miku being better at it then Rin. So its highly possible while she'll sound like them in one part of her range, because of Una's size, it won't be a match for the entire range. Kokone's a lot more difficult because in her upper ranges she switches to the falsetto style and in theory only parts of Una's range will match. Even if both were recorded in the same style, the sheer size of both girls ranges means only points they should sound the same and as you compare them... Well... The middle ranges, upper and lower won't match at all. Plus in addition, post-Chika things are different. A lot of the current Vocaloids from Japan have that new recording style, so even if they sound the same they don't behave the same. And Una definately has that style while Kokone (presuming Chika was the clean-cut point here), Miku and Rin are all pre-Chika vocals (Miku and Rin definately follow the older recording style sadly). So are more likely to behave the same as each other more often then they have to Una. I could compare the voicebanks to Zunko or Lapis as I don't really know enough to say much on them. But its nice to be able to compare vocals these days and have solid proof they can indeed sound the same. In 2010, this conversation would be met with knee-jerk reactions at the thought Vocaloids could even remotely sound alike. ''Una's the only know success story of new Japanese voicebanks in V4, so despite any similarities between her and other Vocaloids, she did well for herself. That huge range, certainty helped her a lot. She, Kokone and Ia are the 3 Vocaloid whose vocal ranges allow them to cover many roles and many genres, and producers certainly seem to like it. Makes me wonder why we still get V2 vocal ranges from time to time from newer Vocaloids like Rana and LUMi, or why the older V2 imported voicebanks like Miku even compete, multiple voicebanks or not. They have a lot of them... Sure... But each one only covers a limit tempo and vocal range, resulting is far less roles and genres then those 3 cover. But I understand that making Vocaloids with these sized ranges is expensive and risky either way. Plus you can't alter the older voicebanks without some outcry from fans from them "not sounding like Miku" again like with Miku Append. ''